NO ME VOY A ENAMORAR GAAHINA
by kristina 13 'gaahina
Summary: POR UN TRAUMA QUE SUFRIO HINATA A LOS 15, DESIDE NUNCA SER AL MISMA PERO TODO CAMBIA CUANDO CONOSE A GAARA, QUE HACE QUE VUELVA A DESPERTAR SU ANTIGUA YO .
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAA BUENO ESTE FANFIC ES UN GAAHINA ASI QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN,BUENO NO DIGO NADA MAS QUE COMIENCE...**

** CAPITULO 1.**

Primero que todo hola,mi nombre es hinata hyuga tengo 17 años y me acababa de mudar a konoja, durante toda mi vida era una chica timida y distraida, hasta mis 15,si ese dia cambie totalmente mi actitud me volvi atrevida,fria,mas interesada en la moda si adesir verdad cambie mi armario por completo esa ropa tan cerrada que me hacian ver una monja volo directo a la vasura al igual que mi timidez y principios lo cambie todo por mini faldas,pantalon tubito,shores desgarados,camisas oscuras igual que mis tops y cazadoras todo color negro o rojo y de algo plateado o morado, me desidi por completo de dejar de ser amable ya que por eso la gente se aprovechava de mi, esa niña tonta quedo en el pasado ahora solo queda la chica mala, campie mis muñecas por maquillaje, esos coloridos zaparos collares y aretes, por prirsis que me ize ariba de la oreja, botas atras,plataformas y tacones sin olvidar las pulceras de trapo oscuras,claro tambien collares de perro y chacetas de cuero,tambien coji todos mis ahoros y los gaste en una moto roja con unas rayas electricas negras y plateadas. y asi entendi que ahora seria libre y no hay nadie que me pueda cambiar...pero todo eso iva a cambiar.

* * *

- hina vamos a llegar tarde al prepa!- dijo una chica rubia,de ojos azules con coleta dejando un mechon tapar su ojo derecho,si era mi mejor amiga INO ella siempre estubo conmigo,adecir verdad ella y yo eramos como hermanas teniamos los mismos gustos,y disgustos,hasta tenia una moto igual que yo,negra con plateado, por eso nos en la prepa nos llamaban _**LAS CAZADORAS **_,por que ningun hombre se resistia a nuestra belleza y encanto,pero apasar de todo nosotras los rechazabamos ya que para nosotras los hombres no nos interesaban todos eran iguales solo estaban detras de nuestras faldas y no por nosotras por eso hisimos una promesa de que si nos enamorabamos seria de alguien que no fuera como los demas, que nos veria como nadie mas y no nuestas faldas o belleza exerior.

- si si ya voy ino -dije poniendome unos leggins negros ajustados, un top azul no tan corto que dejaban ver mi ombligo,unas botas altas rojas,campañado de una chaqueta de cuerro castaño,sin olvidarme de un collar cobre con forma de llave y mi pañuelo que llevaba siempre amarado en mi muñeca.

-ya estoy lista vamonos ino-dije sacando mi moto y comiendo me un pedaso de pan.

-vale hina.

arancamos a toda velocidad pasando a todos los autos ,llegando a la prepa.

-hey hina, ino aqui-escuchamos

-eh, sakura, ten ten,karin como estan- sakura y ten ten eren tambien cazadoras y mis unicas amigas con ino.

-bien bien,-dijo karin

-oye hay unos chicos nuevos - dijo sakura con una mirada sarcastica.

- nuevos, valla- dijo ino

-¿nos presentamos?

- ja y tu que cres-dije arogante.

- vamos.

entramos como siempre,yo encabezando el grupo, ino y sakura al lado mio, y tenten con karin a los lados de sakura e ino. con un caminado dominante y aspecto sensual.

* * *

-ey mira eso-dijo un pelicastaño con marcas en las mejillas

-eh,wao que chicas mas guapas-dijo un rubio

-ey quenes son esas chicas shikamaru?-pregunto el rubio

-eh a ellas son las cazadoras,las chicas mas guapas, inteligentes y talentosas de la prepa.

-mira vienen para aca-dijo el pelicastaño.

-hola son nuevos?-dijo la peliazul.

-si acabamos de llegar-dijo el castaño

-mucho gusto soy kiba, el es naruto

-es un placer,a ellas son ino,sakura,ten ten y karin y yo soy hinata.

-mucho gusto-dijeron los chicos.

-a vaya shikamaru como siempre te me escondes,al menos saluda-dijo ino.

- je, hola ino-dijo fastidioso.

-ehh, que genio... -dijo la rubia.

**RINNNNNNNNNNN... QUERIDOS ESTUDIANTES POR FALLAS DE SISTEMAS LAS 2 PRIMERAS HORAS ESTAN LIBRES, PERO NO PUEDEN SALIR DEL SALON, ASI QUE DIRIJENSE A SUS AULAS..._¡PORQUE SI ENCUENTRO MERODIANDO A UN ALUMNO POR LOS PASILLOS TENDRAN TRABAJOS DE POR VIDA EL SALON QUE PERTENECE ESE ALUMNO! -CAMBIO Y FUERA..._**_(esa fue su directora tsunade-sama)_

-vamonos chicas al aula por que sino la abuela tsunade nos matara-dijo ten ten riendo.

-jajjajaaj si con el geni que tiene-dijo sakura.

-chicas no me esperen-dijo hinata.

-eh acaso no vas?-dijo karin

-no tengo ganas de estar encerrada ya tengo con estar en mi casa ¿y ahora aqui? eso nunca.-dijo hinata saltando por una ventana al patio.

-vaya nunca cambia-dijo la rubia.

-ya la conoces, no esta echa para estar quieta es como un pajaro que quiere libertad- dijo la pelirosa.

-vale vale, vamos al salon ya que si nos encuentan hinata nos matara, igual que la directora.- dijo enpujando a sus amigas la castaña.

-si si ya vamos... -dijeron todas

* * *

**en el salon...**

**-**oye ustedes son de nuestro salon?-dijo ten ten.

-si, por lo que veo- dijo kiba.

-oigan y hinata- dijo naruto mirando por todos lados.

- a ella se escapo.- dijo ino sacando unas partituras.

- y no la detubieron? -dijo kiba exaltado.

-olvidenlo eso nunca funcionara, ademas no nos escucha,seria todo en vano- dijo ino.

-pero son sus amigas no?-dijo naruto.

-si pero entiendan ella es asi, rebelde,anciosa, libre,jamas se queda quieta, y si lo isiera seria el apocalipsis- dijo riendo.

-vaya que problematica...

-callate olgasan,que nadie te pregunto.-dijo ino dandole un golpe con las hojas en la cabeza de shikamaru.

- tsk... eso duele mujer -dijo acarisiendose la cabeza.

- je, por lo que me interesa- dijo volteando la cabeza a un lado.

-(mirada fija)...

-que tanto miras...-dijo ino de reojo.

-tu compiño negro...

-eh... kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa... -pervertido...- baka baka baka...(dijo pegandole en la cabeza)

-que culpa tiengo si te vistes con ropa muy reveladora...

- o-o uyyyyyyy (puchecos... puchecos)- no es cierto... -no trates de culpar a mi ropa por tus fechorias- dijo tapandose con los brazos su pecho.

-ehhh... no sera que te vistes asi por m...-interumpido.

-**_¡CALLATE!... BAKA BAKA BAKA... NO TE ESCHUCHO... -_**_(dijo poniendose roja)_

_-_ veo que se jevan muy bien, _¡HACEN MUY BUENA PAREJA!-_dijo naruto levantando el pulgar.

- _**...SHOCK... -EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... (shikamaru y ino) **_

_**-te... te equibocas claro que no quien queria estar con ese vago...**_

_**-e... eso nunca quen queria estar con esa malumorada rockera...**_

_**-ro...c...c...era! -ahora si me la pagas maldito sicopata...(persiguendo)- VEN AQUI SHIKAMARU...**_

_**-EHHHHH... PARA QUE ME MATES... JAMAS...-(JA ES TAN DIVERTIDO SACARLA DE SUS CASILLAS... AUNQUE ¿PAREJA? JAJAJA... ELLA ES MUY TONTA,SEGURO QUE LE MENSIONO QUE LA QUIERO ESTIRA LA PATA)-pensando...**_

_-_jajajjajajaja pareja es en serio... jajjajaja etos dos en una cita eso es como llover hacia ariba... (todas)

-si eso es un comentario sin palabras... jamas pasara y si pasara ino le daria un trauma de por vida...-dijo sakura.

-porque?- pregunto kiba - es tan malo que esten juntos...

-malo? no... -pero imposible si... ellos desde la primaria nunca se han llevado bien,siempren discuten por todo...-dijo tenten recorando las peleas cundo eran niños.

- ahora comprendo... no devi decirlo -dijo naruto rascandoce la cabeza.

-no, alreves es divertido verlos peliar ¿verdad?-dijo karin.

-si, ¿que haria ino sin shikamaru,y diseversa?- dijo ten ten.

-_**¡VIVIR EN PAZ!-gritaron los dos.**_

- je je je- gotica de anime en temari.

-(suspiro) es que nunca campiaran?-se pregunto karin.

* * *

**mientras en otro lado...**

**-(componiendo una cancion con una guitara electrica)**

_ No es un... adiós... _

_Aunque... lo nuestro _  
_Se acabo... _  
_Lo lamento..._  
_Y lo peor ..._  
_No soy... yo _  
_Si no... tu nuevo amor..._

_-(eso es perfecto para mi nueva cancion)-pensando hinata._

_**hinata estaba componiendo una cancion ya ella y sus amigas estaban en el club de musica, y hace 1 año armaron un grupo llamado ******__ANGEL'S FRIENDS_ ,estaba tan consentrada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la obselvaba...

_(es tan linda,su piel es como la porselana,su pelo como el cielo nocturno,y sus ojos como la luna llena... se ve que esta tan llena de paz, por lo que veo es una cantante,(sonrisa)es tan... brillante)-pensaba un chico de 18 años._

_-(rinnnnnn... telefono)- eh... hola? -si a ino si ya voy esperadme en la sala,si ya voy, si ensayo, eh ¿las partituras? si las tengo,oye estas de mal humor ¿que te periaste con shikamaru?- hay no grites que genio,si si voy,jo no te las desquites conmigo... bueno adios...(colgar)_

_-jo que genio (suspiro)-dijo hinata guardando la guitara y sus partituras.(pero se le cayo una)_

_(suspiro)bajando las escaleras._

_- oh se le cayo una... deberia devoversela...-cojiendo el papel y llendo a la sala de musica._

* * *

-ya llege, ¿que pasa?-dijo la hyuga acomodando la guitara.

-que, que pasa? ¡eso es lo que pasa te vas, y nos dejas,no llamas, ni un mensaje y es la decima vez que te llamo!-(respirando)

-respira respira ino, no es para tanto, no desquites tu mal humor de lo que dijo naruto, con hinata-dijo calmandola ten ten.

-eh ¿que paso con naruto?-pregunto curiosa

- a es que naruto vio peliandose a ino y shikamaru y penso qu eran pareja-dijo recordando divertida tenten.

-jajjajajaj ¿pareja en serio?, no me imagino como reaccionaron ellos.

-si a ino le dio un shock, igual que a shikamaru-dijo karin divertida.

_-**¡ NI LO MENSIONEN, A ESE NI LE QUIERO VER!- (ESE PERVERTIDO DE PACOTILLA,PERO SIEMPRE ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO CON SU SANRI... ¿QUE DIGO? ESTARE LOCA)PENSO LA RUBIA.**_

_-v_ale vale no digo mas nada-dijo karin_._

_-_oye aqui estan las partituras_-dandole las partituras._

-oh la nueva cancion ya quiero tocarla-dijo emosionada sakura.

-entonces vamos a tocarla!-dijo ten ten.

- pero como se llama?-pregunto sakura.

- a eto... "BOBA NIÑA NICE"- DIJO HINATA.

-me encanta-dijo sakura emosionada cojiendo sus palillos.

**todas cojieron sus instrumentos,sakura en la bateria,ino en la guitara,karin en el piano electrico,ten ten en el bajo y yo soy la vocalista con mi otra guitara electrica. y asi enmpieza**

**y uno **

**y dos**

**y un dos tres carto.**

_No es un adiós _  
_Aunque lo nuestro _  
_Se acabo. _  
_Lo lamento _  
_Y lo peor _  
_No soy yo _  
_Si no tu nuevo amor _

_Tu decisión _  
_No la entiendo, _  
_Es un error _  
_Yo nunca te miento _

_Es muy nice _  
_Si hay luz _  
_Es fea como avestruz _

_Ya veras, _  
_No te preocupes _  
_Al final _  
_Yo ganare _

_____*CORO _  
_Esa boba niña nice _  
_Muchas como ella siempre hay _  
_Piensan que es un placer _  
_Que caigas en su red...yeeeee _  
_Esa boba niña nice _  
_¡Pobre boba niña nice!_

_**-eh pero que,aqui falta una hoja,hinata... -dijo ino.**_

_**-eh pero no entiendo si las tenia todas... -confundida hinata**_

_**-o no y que hacemos... -dijo sakura triste**_

_**-no lose, perdonadme chicas... -dijo apunto de llorar... cuando.**_

_**TOCK TOCK...**_

yo... yo abro -dijo hinata.

_**CUANDO ABRIO LA PUERTA...**_

_**-**_ si que nesecita...

-lo siento se te callo esto cuando estabas practicando... -le entrega la hoja.

-eh... _ (sonrisa) _grasias me has salvado -levantando el rostro... _(pero que)_ cuando hinata levanto el rostro estaba un joven alto de pelo corto rojo,de piel palida y ojos verdes esperalda deliniados con negro y un con un tatuaje en su frente.

-eto... bueno eso es todo me voy... -dijo el chico volteandoce para irse.

-a... a... espera-dijo asomandocepor la puerta.

-si... -volteo para verla y se quedo atonico, ahi estaba ella radiante sonriendo,que sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado, y sus labios rojisos pronunciaron..._****__ ARIGATO... _

-no... no es nada... _-(sonrojado se fue)_

-espera, dijo... ¿cuando estaba practicando? entonces el..._(interumpida)_

_-ya deja de soñar hina, vamos ya tenemos la partitura que faltaba asi que terminemos la cancion...-dijo ino _

_-si, vamos..._

___En el salón _  
_tu no me haces caso, _  
_tu solo estas _  
_Pendiente de ese trapo. _  
_No sé tu _  
_Pero yo _  
_Le quitare su disfraz _  
_Ya veras _  
_No te preocupes _  
_Al final _  
_Yo ganare____. _

_________*CORO _  
Esa boba niña nice   
_Muchas como ella siempre hay _  
_Piensan que es un placer _  
_Que caigas en su red...yeeeee _  
_Esa boba niña nice _

___________Muchas como ella siempre hay _  
_Piensan que es un placer _  
_Que caigas en su red..._

_Pobre niña nice _  
_Te arrepentirás _  
_Ya veras... a...a...a... _

_Dile adiós a tu novio _  
_¡Shack!_

_-_vaya eso a sido fabuloso!-dijo sakura estirandose.

-si, has echo un gran trabajo hina...-dijo ino poniendo su mano en el hombro de hinata.

-no es nada ino,ademas sin ustedes esta cancion no seria nada.-dijo hina abrazandolas en grupo.

-hina... jem si tienes razon... (todas sonriendo)

-amigas?... -pregunto ino

-claro... -dijo ten ten

-no no somos amigas- dijo seria hinata.

- ehhhhhh... -todas mirandola.

-jm somos hermanas... (sonriendo)

-todas (suspiro)-nos diste un susto...

-no creian que era en serio, ya que para mi son como mis hermanas... -dijo sonriente hina

_**todas pusieron sus manos juntas...**_

ino- 1

sakura-2

tenten-3

karin-4

hinata-5

**_¡ ANGEL'S FRIENDS ! -TODAS_**

* * *

_**EN LA CASA...**_

- ya llege...

-hola hinata...

-hola neji-nisan.. que haces?

-no nada un trabajo del festival..

-eh, si el festival se hacerca y tengo que ensayar con las chicas...

- ya hisiste tu nueva partitura?

-si y yo la ensayamos, pero se me perdio una...

-en serio y que isieron?

-bueno es que un chico llego en ese momento y me entrego la hoja que se me habia perdido-dijo algo (sonrojada)hinata

- ¡UN CHICO!- dijo ensaltado su primo.

-si pero no es nada, solo me la entrego...-dijo subiendo las escaleras ignorandolo por completo.

-un chico... un chico... un chico... ¡JAMAS! NO LO PERMITIRE, MIENTRAS YO VIVA,ESO NUNCA PASARAAAAAA...

-HAY HAY COMO DIGAS... -dijo la ermana menor.

-alreves deberias estar alegre, ya que hinata es una chica hermosa,talentosa,sexy ,inteligente...

**-¡por eso nunca lo permitire!**

**en la habitacion...**

**-**(suspiro) ese chico...

jo, en que estoy pensando,(se tapo la cara con la almuada al recordar sus ojos)soy una completa baka,baka...

yo nunca voy a sentir amor,jamas ya que el amor es sufrimiento y dolor...(una lagrima corrio por su rostro al recordar cuando cumplio 15...) pero esos ojos no ladejaban en paz al igual que su voz.

¡que me pasa ya duermete! se dijo asi misma y se durmio despues de 2 horas revolcando su cama.

* * *

**mientras en una habitasion... un pelirojo no conseguia el sueño, ya que la luna le recordaba a sus ojos, y el cielo sus cabellos... (que me pasa nunca he sido asi, esque ella no puedo dejar de pensar en ella,en su sonrisa tan calida, y su voz tan tranquila, (suspiro) esa chiquilla, me a echo algo simplemente no pudo dejar de pensar en ella,pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo,solo con mirarla,su vestimenta tan atrevida... y sensual... (jo pero que pienso)estoy loco,depravado y simplemente enamorado de aquella diosa llamada...**

** _ ...HINATA HYUGA..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAAAA... VOLVI UFFF EN ESTE CAPITULO REVELAREMOS QUE PASO CON HINATA CUAMDO CUMPLIO 15 AÑOS... QUE LA HIZO CAMBIAR, TODA SU VIDA... COMENZEMOS... **

**CAPITULO 2 **

**MI VIDA, TODA MI EXISTENSIA SE CONCENTRO EN MI PADRE, SUS REGLAS, NORMAS,Y VALORES, Y SU SUPUESTO QUE NACI MI DESTINO FUE SER LA HEREDERA DE LA FAMILIA, EL FUTURO DEL APELLIDO HYUGA, MI MADRE QUE SIMPRE ME PROTEGIO Y CUIDO DE MI PADRE FRIO Y CRUEL , MURIO CUANDO YO TENIA 4 AÑOS DE EDAD, AHI ES CUNDO COMENZO EL INFIERNO PARA MI, CUANDO MI MADRE MURIO TODOS ME MIRAVAN CON LASTIMA, Y DEVILIDAD, Y AUNQUE NO LO CREAN NADIE LLORO NISIQUERA MI PADRE ALREVEZ SE VEIA SONRIENDO YA QUE NADIE INTERFERERIA EN SU PLAN DE CRIARME A SU MODO,DESPUES DE ESO COMENZO A PONERME REGLAS, COMO... LA HORA DE DORMIR Y LEVANTARME, QUE ES LO QUE PODIA HACER Y NO, MI VETIMENTA DEVERIA TAPARME LO SUFISIENTE ASI QUE COMENZE A USAR UNA CAZADORA DE MANGA LARGA Y UN PANTALON LARGO AZUL, NO ME DEJABA SALIR, NO PODIA HABLAR SIN SU PERMISO, CUANDO LO VEIA O A ALGUIEN DE LA FAMILIA TENIA QUE HACER REVERENCIA Y SALUDAR FORMALMENTE... ENTE OTRAS,PARESIA UN ROBOT QUE CONTOLAVAN A SU JUISIO, SIN EMOSIONES, Y SIN CORAZON,VACIA Y SOLA... **

**COMENZE A ESTUDIAR,Y ESA FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SALI AL EXTERIOR, LO RECUERDO QUERIA MEMORISARLO TODO CADA DETALLE HASTE EL MAS MINIMO, ERA FRESCO, HERMOSO, Y LIBRE DE REJAS Y ESAS PAREDES GROTESCAS QUE IMPEDIAN QUE HASTA LA LUZ ENTRARA, ESE ARIE QUE ME SOPLAVA EN LA CARA HASIENDOME COSQUILLAS, FUE TAN MARABILLOSO VER POR PRIMERA VEZ FLORES Y COLORES QUE NO FUERAN GRIS, Y NEGRO... RECUERDO MI PRIMERA CLASE TODOS ME MIRAVAN, COMO SI FUERA UN BICHO RARO, MENOS UNA RUBIA SONRIENTE Y UNA PELIROSA AMABLE, FUERON MIS PRIMERAS AMIGAS Y CLARO TAMBIEN UN CHICO CON COLETA DE OJOS NEGROS QUE SIEMPER PELIABA Y SACABA DE QUISIO A INO, MI AMIGA, ERA DIVERTIDO VERLOS PELIAR,REIAMOS,PELIBAMOS, JUGABAMOS, TODAS ESAS EMOSIONES FORMARON MIS PRIMEROS RECUERDOS FELICES. PERO ERA DESGARADOR Y TRSTE DESPEDIRSE Y VOLVER A CASA ESA HORIBLE MANSION QUE CUANDO ENTRABA SE SENTIA COMO INO DECIA "UNA CASA EMBRUJADA" O COMO "UNA PRISION QUE EL DRAGON (MI PADRE) VIGILABA ATENTAMENTE PARA QUE NO SE ESCAPARA LA PRINCESA (OSEA YO) QUE SAKURA ME CONTABA EN SUS CUENTOS, PERO ESTO ERA LA REALIDAD NO UNA FANTASIA,PERO PUSE TODA MI FE DE QUE UN PRINCIPE LLEGARA Y ASI FUE O MAS O MENOS, YA QUE CUANDO TENIA 10 UN TAL NEJI LLEGO DICIENDO QUE ERA MI PRIMO, ERA AMABLE Y BUENO, Y ASI DESIDI QUE ERA EL "MI SALVADOR, EL CABALLERO DE ARMADURA PLATEADA QUE ME SACARIA DE AHI"PERO QUE TONTA FUI AL CREER ESO, UNA TOTAL ESTUPIDA. EL NO HIZO NADA SOLO ME QUEDABA VIENDO ANTE LA PRESENSIA DE MI PADRE, QUE ME GOLPEABA Y INSULTABA POR SER DEBIL Y UNA DESONRA PERO NO LO CULPE O RECLAME YA QUE LO COMPRENDIA EL NO QUERIA HACER PLEITO CON MI PADRE POR TALVES ESO UBIERA SIDO PEOR,ASI QUE LO PERDONABA...**

**DESPUES ME ENTERE QUE TENIA UNA HERMANA MENOR "HINABI" NO ME IMPORTO EN ABSOLUTO,PERO CUANDO LLEGO ERA IGUAL QUE YO TEMEROSA DE NUESTRO PADRE( LO OCULTABA PARA NO SER CASTIGADA) PERO ELLA Y YO NO CONTABAMOS TODO, NO POR SER HERMANAS SINO POR CONFIANZA Y ADEMAS POR DESAHOGARME CON ALGUIEN, POR ESO CUNADO TENIA 14 VI COMO MI PADRE GOLPEO A HINABI POR NO QUERER CORTARSE EL PELO Y LLEVAR ROPA COMO YO, EN ESE MOMENTO ME LEVANTE Y DEFENDI A MI HERMANA, TOMANDO LA DESISION DE SER ... LIBRE...**

**MI PADRE ME GOLPEO PERO YO NO RETROSEDI, ENTONCES ME ENCERRO CON LLAVE, Y AHI ENTENDI QUE ESE SUPUESTO AMOR ERA ODIO Y DESPRESIO POR ESO ME ISE A LA IDEA DE QUE EL AMOR ES SUFRIMIENTO, DESPUES DE SEMANAS ENCERRADAS ME LIBERARON, PORQUE MI PADRE ESTABA ENFERMO, Y NECESITABA UN HEREDERO ASI QUE ME IVAN A PONER AMI,JA QUE INCREDULOS EN ESE MOMENTO SACE TODA MI IRA HACA EL...**

**-JA QUE TE HACE CRRER QUE LO HARE?-DIJECON SARCASMO.**

**-LO HARAS NO TIENES OPCION, ES MEJOR QUE LO ACEPTES, NUNCA PODRAS ESCAPAR DE TU DESTINO. - DIJO COJIENDOME DEL PELO.**

**-AY!- SUELTAME NO TIENES DERECHO... - DIJE TRATANDO DE ZAFARME SIN QUE ME ARANCARA EL PELO.**

**-AH? ERES MI HIJA. CLARO PERO SALISTE IGUAL QUE TU MADRE UNA ESTUPIDA Y DEVIL MUJER,NO ERES NADA... -DIJO ARASTRANDOLA POR EL PISO.**

**-MALDITO, HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS ME IRE NO HAY NADA NI NADIE QUE ME RETENGA, PORQUE... PORQUE... QUERO SER LIBRE... - DIJO COJIENDO TODO SU CORAJE Y FUERZA JALANDO SU CUERPO Y DEJANDO PELO EN LA MANO DE SU PADRE, - YO... NUNCA... NUNCA... SERE... UN PAJARO ENJAULADO... **

**MI PADRE NO DIJO NADA SOLO ME MIRO CON DESPRESIO, Y ME PEGO UNA CACHETADA Y AHI ES DONDE DESIDI IRME, RENUNCIAR A ESTA VIDA, ME COSTO TRABAJO Y CUANDO CUMPLI 15 CAMBIE TODO, Y EN ESO ME APOLLARON MIS AMIGOS, INO, SAKURA, Y CON UN "PRIBLEMATICO" SHIKAMARU... DESPUES CONOSI A KARIN Y TENTEN QUE TAMBIEN ERAN COMO YO: TIMIDAS, ANTISOSIAL, TRISTES, AGOBIADAS,Y MUY SOITARIAS,A NADIE LES IMPORTABAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y ALGUNOS LAS UMILLABAN, A TEN TEN: POR QUE LLEVAVA DOS TOMATES, Y DESIAN QUE ERA MASCULINA SU FORMA DE VESTIRSE LA EMPUJABAN,ECT... A KARIN:LE COJIAN SUS LENTES Y MAS DE 9 VECES SE LAS ROMPIAN, LE LLAMABAN TONTA,CUATRO OJOS, NERD,Y TOMATE POR SU PELO ROJO. ASI QUE YO Y INO,SAKURA NOS ESIMOS AMIGAS Y LAS CAMBIAMOS DE "NERDS" A MODELOS SENSUALES, HERMOSAS, E INVIDADAS POR TODAS Y TODOS, SI ESAS SOMOS NOSOTRAS... ...LAS CAZADORAS... **

**ADEMAS DESPUES DE 1 AÑO PUDE CONSEGUIR LA CUSTODIA DE MI HERMANA, YA QUE MI PADRE MURIO Y NINGUNO DE LA FAMILIA QUERIA UNA NIÑA DE UN TRAIDOR,Y UNA RENEGADA Y EXIDIADA DE LA FAMILIA COMO YO ASI QUE NO TUBE PROBLEMA PARA QUEDARME CON SU CUSTODIA,Y AHORA ESTAMOS VIVIENDO NOSOTRAS SOLAS EN UNA CASA QUE COMPRE, Y NUESTRO PRIMO NOS VISITA DIARIAMENTE O CUANDO PUEDE... NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN... Y AHORA QUE LO PIENSO FUE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE HACER POR MI Y HINABI...**

PERO AHORA, TODO ESTO ESTA A PUNTO DE CAMBIAR, MI VIDA PASIFICA Y NORMAL, POR LA CULPA DE ESE BAKA, QUE NO ME DEJA DE ATORMENTAR DESDE QUE LO VI... ¡NO PUEDO ENAMORARME!

PERO ESE ALIENIJENA PERVERTIDO NO ES NADA FASIL DE EVADIR...

BAKA... ESO NUNCA PASARA...

_**¡ NO ME VOY A ENAMORAR ! **_


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA** ES EL 3 CAPITULO... UFFF HOY NO DORMI BIEN TODA LA NOCHE ESTUBE REVOLCANDOME EN LA CAMA PENSANDO EN COMO CONTINUARIA... Y ME HAN ENTRADO ALGUNAS IDEAS... BUNO ESTO ES UN GAAHINA PARACOMENZAR...**

-lallalalaall-dialogo

_(l_allalalalala)-pensamiento.

**lalallala...**-esenas diferentes o un resumen de lo que pasa resiente mente.

**LALLALALA- ENOJADA, FURIOSA, GRITO.**

**LISTO ESTAS SON LAS REGLAS...**

**Y COMENZAMOS...**

** CAPITULO 3.**

**DESPUES DE ESA NOCHE, HIZE EL ESFUERZO DE LEVANTARME,YA QUE ESTABA COMO UN ZOMBIE CAMINANDO, CON OJERAS, PELO HECHO UN DESASTRE, Y CON BABA EN MI BOCA...**

**-aaaa...!**-grito hinabi - hermana que te paso estas como un muerto... dijo escondiendoce atras de la puerta de baño.

- a... hi...na..bi lo siento-dije despertandome y quitandome la baba que choreaba.

-eto... queres que te prepare un cafe fuerte?-dijo abriendo la puerta para que entrara.

-si... grasias-dije aun somnulenta.

-eh.. echate agua fria... eso te despertara de seguro...-dijo hinabi llendo a la cocina.

-si... -dije entrando.

**Me bañe y vesti , me puse un jeans desgarados azules que me llegaban hasta las rodillas,una camiseta fucsia casual que tenia dibujada una guitara negra, unos taconez cerrados que solo dejaban ver los dedos de ella,y claro sin olvidar su chaqueta cafe claro que mas paresia un abrigo ya que era mas largo,y tambien su collar de calavera con sus pulsetas negras y plateadas que emetian un sonido me tome el cafe me hise un sandwich rapido y saque mi moto ya que hinabi esperaba siempre a neji para ir con el a la primaria pero esta vez la llevaria yo, nose por que lo ise solo una nesesidad o corazonada,hinabi estaba feliz ya que casi pocas veses la llevaba yo "su hermana mayor" y eso lo abrovecho para cuando la deje presumiera a todos lo hermosa que era yo y asi queria ser, pero ja esea era ella, el tipico sueño que queria realizar "alcanzarme" pero yo no se lo dejaria fasil para ser como yo tendria que superarme y eso nunca pudo en los examenes. Bueno despues de que mi hermana me exivisionara delante de todos,me fui era temprano no tenia prisa ya que nadie vendria a esa hora,por eso lo aproveche, para estar sola y talves ensayar un poco o leer al gunos libros y si por casualidad "dormir".**

**Llege subiendo hasia la teraza para sentarme y sacar unos audifonos violeta para poner un poco de musica,(suspiro).pero no me di de cuenta que alguien me observa.**

**-**_(deberia saludar,pero talves le moleste,pero tampoco voy estar escondido, ¡diablos ire y le saludare!)- dijo un peli rojo._

-mmm... (escuchando musica)- (susto)-_(estaba escuchando musica cuando de pronto alguien me toca del brazo,¡¿que broma es esta a caso me quieren dar un colapso?!_

_-_oh,perdon no queria asustarte. - dijo peli rojo.

-vaya que susto me has dado, y tu... ¿que haces aqui?- dije cojiendo aire, y un poco molesta.

- a nada solo estaba leeyendo, cuando te vi...- dijo serio sentandose a mi lado.

-si pero no es excusaa para derme casi un infarto...-dije casi gritando.

- que quiere que haga ya te pedi disculpas- dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos en su cabeza como almuada.

-_(ehhh, que genio)- (suspiro)-_oye, tu no eres el chico que me salvo?- dijo la chica recordando.

-que te salvo?-dijo confundido.

-si... aquella vez que perdi mi partitura,(suspiro)si no fuera por ti tendria que hacer de nuevo las partituras -dijo la chica cruzandose de brazos al imaginar las consecuencias.

-a... la de aquela vez, no fue nada- dijo volviendo a su posision anterior.

-bueno,grasias de todos modos pero no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo no quiero dever fabores- dijo levantandose con sarcasmo.

-eh... ja ni que me interesaras... y ¿adonde vas?- dijo con el ceño frunsido.

-no isque no te importaba...-dijo como forma de burla.

-tsk... es lo que quieras... -dijo cerrando los ojos

-eso es lo que siempre hago, baaaka, ;p- dije hasinedo una mueca de burla antes de irme.

-je, ¿baka? que eres una niña pequeña?-dijo sonriendo el pelirojo.

**ya eran las 6:12am y hinata se dirigio al salón ya que sabia que pronto vandria ino a reclamar por que me fui sin ella, y eso no tardo mucho...**

-hinata me puedes desir porque te fuste temprano y además no tener la delicadeza de llamarme!- dijo ino sacudiendo a hinata de los hombros.

- vale vale, ino deja a hinata tranquila o le haras colada el cerebro- dijo sakura sentándose.

-** y a ti que te importa frente de marquesina!-** dijo ino soltando a la hyuga para ir con la pelirosa.

- **¡ QUE DICES INO CERDA! -**dijo parándose del puesto.

- (suspiro) que problemático - dijo shikamaru llegando.

-_** ¡ Y A TI QUEN TE LLAMO CABEZA DE PIÑA! -DIJO INO CON UNA MIRADA FIJA.**_

**-** EH, ALUNAVEZ PUEDES SONREIR- dijo shikamaru poniendo su cara junto a la de ella para mirarla fijamente.

-que tanto te hacercas pervertido? - dijo ino alejandoce.

- tsk.. que problematica.- dijo este a la rubia.

-_( este me saca de quisio por que no puede ser normal como todos) -penso ino._

-hola!... -grito un rubio alegre.

- hola naruto... - dijo sakura.

- que tal chicos, que hacen...? - dijo kiba acercandoce.

- no nada lo de siempre... - dijo hinata sonriendo

- **¡ CHICOS!- dijo ten ten corriendo y saludando al mismo tiempo.**

-hola ten ten que pasa?-dijo naruto curioso.

-_**¡ es que hay un chico nuevo, y es guapo, !- dijo ten ten suspirando.**_

-eh... ¿ un chico?- eso no es nada nuevo ten ten, mira a kiba y naruto son nuevos y no es nada especial.- dijo sakura con gestos de desinteresada.

- pero es que es tan guapo... -dijo suspirando.

- pero no es comparacion conmigo... - dijo kiba con un pulgar señalando a el.

- eh...? pero si tu no eres ni la mitad de el... -dijo ten teen moviendo su muñeca en negasion.

-**¡ SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL!- **dijo enojado kiba.

-si como no... y ademas apestas... - dijo tapandoce la nariz.

-**EHHH... NO ES SIERTO...**

**- QUE SI... FUCHI FUCHI FUCHI... - **dijo ten ten burlanodoce.

-oygan chicos ya vieron el bollon de chico que esta afuera...-dijo karin entrando al aula.

- otraa... -dijo shikamaru.

-hinata deberias verlo, esta alla... te vas a desmallar...- dijo karin cojiendo a hinata del brazo.

-_( que les pasa a todos hoy, un chico encerio, no me interesa)-_karin sabes que no me interesan los chicos -dijo hinata soltandoce.

-no seas pesimista, solo una mirada...- dijo karin.

-ya ya silensio, vamos a empezar la clase - dijo entrando el profesor kakashi.

-a tambien vamos a presentar a los nuevos alumnos, ustedes tambien ya que ayer no pudimos-dijo señalando a kiba y naruto.

- hay - dijeron los dos llendo al frente.

- hola soy uzumaqui naruto y tengo 17 años -dijo sonriendo y levantando un pulgar.

-hola soy inuzuca kiba y tengo 17 años - dijo sonriendo.

-bueno y ahora que pasen los dos nuevos...

-¿dos? pero si ustedes me dijeron que habia uno- dijo ino sorperendida.

-bueno yo vi a uno pelinegro,gupisimo en la directoria-dijo karin.

-pero yo vi a uno pelirojo,alto y serio en el pasillo-dijo ten ten

- entonces son dos, eso lo explica ustedes vieron cada uno diferente- dijo sakura cruzandoce de brazos.

-miren va a entrar- dijo ten ten señalando.

**SE ABRE LA PUERTA...**

-(ASOMBRO EN TODO EL SALON)

-hola mi nombre es ushiha sasuke, y tengo 18 años.

- (asombro) no puede ser el es... ese chico...- dijo hinata.

-hola mi nombre es subaru no gaara y tengo 18 años.-dijo mirando a hinata.

-no puede ser-dijo hinata bajando la cabeza.

-bueno cojan hasiento donde quieran... -dijo kakashi-sensei.

**SASUKE SE SENTO AL LADO DE SAKURA,Y ESTA SE PUSO ROJA,MIENTRAS GAARA CAMINO Y SEPARO AL LADO DE HINATA Y DIJO A INO QUE LE DIERA EL PUSTO...**

**-**pedo sentarme ahi- (cara sarcatica)

-eh... si cla... -(interumpida por los gestos de hinata)

_-( no ino ni se te ocura,si le das el puesto te mato,ino no te pares)-significado de los gestos._

-entonces?-(mirada accecina)

-_... (asustada)-_ claro no te preocupes... - dijo ino recojiendo sus cosas, y llendo hacia atras pero quedo el shock ya que le tocaba sentarse al lado de shikamaru-_(no puede ser porque justo con el)_

_-(hay no me toco con la rockera, aunque talves no sea tan malo despues de todo)-penso shikamaru sonriendo y mirando fijamente a ino._

_-(y este porque me esta viendo y sonriendo asi?)-penso sentandoce con una mueca de "eres un pervertido"_

-bueno copien todo esto y despues les explico el tema-dijo kakashi-sensei sacando un libro naranjado.

**(tshiki tshiki tchiki)los lapices...**

-_(que clase de broma es esa, ino me las pagaras,)-penso hinata apretando el puño.(pero creo que resibiste tu castigo no, jejeje te lo mereses ) -mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa malefica. - je,por ese lado estoy tranquila pero,por el otro ¿Por qué me mira tanto este?-pensó mirando de reojo al ojiverde. ¿Qué estará planeando?_

**_ASI PASO TODA LA CLASE, INO Y SHIKAMARU PELIANDO Y DESCUTIENDO, SAKURA Y SASUKE MIRANDOCE DE REOJO CON NARUTO CELOSO, KIBA KARIN Y TENTEN HABLANDO SOBRE LA BANDA Y DE LAS CANCIONES QUE HABIAN COMPUETO, Y GAARA MIRANDO A HINATA,MIENTRAS ELLA HACIA MUECAS DE FASTIDIO._**

**_EN EL RESESO..._**

-Porfin... esa clase me estaba matando ...-dijo ino estirandoce.

-la clase o ¿el nuevo compañero de aciento?... -dijo sakura picándole el ojo.

-_** ¡ QUE ESO NI EN BROMA !**_** -**dijo ino casi gritando.

_**-**_si si claro estabas tan comoda al lado de el... - dijo saruka molestandola

_-(sonrojada)** eh.. eh..**_ **¡ Y TU QUE ME DICES DE TU PLAYBOY! - dijo de un remate ino**

_**- EHHHHH... -PUE... PUES... ETO... ¡Y ATI QUE TE IMPORTA INO CERDA!- (sonrijada) dijo sakura con una gota de anime.**_

_**- **_vale vale ya dejen de peliar parecen de primaria- dijo kiba separándolas.

- si kiba tiene razón, además no somos tan afortunadas como hina de enamorar a cualquier chico,y hasta a un como el tal subaru- dijo tenten subiendo los hombros.

- QUE CLASE DE COMENTARIO ES ESE!- (MIRADA ACECINA) de hinata.

-jejeje perdón se me escapo hinata... ¡GUME!-dijo tenten poniendo sus manos juntas.

- QUE NO SE TE ESCAPE DENUEVO... - ENRE DIENTES LO DIJO LA PELIAZUL.

- HAY... T~T - apenada.

- pero se te quedo mirando todoa la clase hina. - dijo karin.

-si, es tan molesto ver y no saber que piensa ese PERVERTIDO. -dijo hinata con un ceño fruncido.

-tal ves le gustas... pero a mi de dio miedo...- dijo ino.

- entonces esta perdiendo su tiempo... por que a mi no me intersa- dijo con sarcasmo.

-bueno porque no vamos a la cafetería- dijo naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de kiba.

-si ya quero un pastel de fresa -dijo ino sonriendo.

- cuedado engordas... -dijo el nara.

- Y.. A TI.. ¡QUEN TE PREGUNTO! ¡MALDITO CABEZA DE PIÑA! - dijo ahorcando a shikamaru.

- jajajaja - todos.

- bueno vamos -dijo hinata sonriente.

- eto.. les molesta si los acompañamos... - dijo un pelinegro sonriendo de lado y al lado el pelirojo

- ehh... no se hinata es la que deside - dijo tenten señalando a la ojiblanco.

- y que dices linda... -dijo asercandoce a la hyuga el uchiha.

- ehh... veo que eres valiente al preguntarme ... uchiha... y también al desirme linda - dijo cruzandoce de brazos y con una pose basilado.

- je, es que no se tu nombre linda, y dime sasuke... - dijo mirándola sonriendo de medo lado.

- mi nombe es hinata hyuga... sasuke... - dijo ella sonriendo basilante.

- un placer hinata... entonces es un ¿si?- dijo el chico.

- talves... pero que tu amigo este a 5m de mi... -dijo fijando la mirada al ojiverde.

- vaya, es una distancia muy larga ¿Qué le has echo? -dijo el ushiha viendo al de atrás.

- je no se solo apresiava su belleza... -dijo mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

-** tsk pervertido, olidate de los 5m ahora son 10m... - dijo dandoce la vuelta.**

- vaya, que chica - dijo el ojiverde comenzando a caminar.

- que cres que haces te dije que estuvieras a 10m de mi - dijo volteando la hyuga.

- no cres que exageras? además me deves un favor... - dijo el pelirojo caminando al ritmo de la chica.

- tsk, aprovechado...-dijo mirando a este.

-perdona solo quiero que comenzemos de nuevo, mira soy subaru no gaara, pero dime gaara - dijo sonriendo extendiendo la mano.

-de nuevo?sabes que eso no cambiara la primera impresión que me diste...

-lo siento si te di esa impresión pero es que... no soy muy sociable... -dijo bajando la cabeza.

-(es extraño hace un mometo parsesia un completo idiota y ahoa...)(suspiro) soy hyuga hinata, pero dime hinata -dijo apetando suavemente la mano de el.

- vaya tienes la mano tan suave,- dijo este asombrado.

- en que piensas, baka - dijo quitando la mano. (ya sabia que tanta dicha no era sierta)

-eh.. será que estas pensando algo extraño... pervertida... -dijo pullandole el cachete.

-extraño?... ehhh... ¡claro... claro que no... baka! - dijo poniéndose roja.

- creo que tenemos el comienzo de un nuevo amorío y muy raro - dijo sakura sonriendo viendo a los dos llevándose bien.

-si esto se va a poner bueno... -dijo ino.

-bueno vamos a la cafetería o no - dijo naruto poniendo los brazos en la nuca.

- es sierto vámonos... -dijo karin

* * *

**EN LA CAFETERIA...**

- oh oh oh! pastel de fresa - dijo ino corriendo y arastrando a sakura.

- espera ... ino... -(arastrada...)

- je, no exedas, y si puedes nos dejas algo... -dijo shikamaru

-RRRRRRR, maldito seas porque tenias que gritar...

- bueno yo solo quiero un sandwish... -dijo sasuke

- bueno... y ustedes...

-bueno yo quiero una tostadas y un capuchino igual que tenten ... -dijo karin

-y yo ramen... igual que kiba... -dijo naruto.

- y tu hinata no vas a pedir?-dijo gaara

- eh, no yo traje el mio... - dijo sacando una caja.

- me das? -dijo estirando la mano

-no - dijo quitando la caja.

- somos amigos no ... dame dame... - dijo gara tratando de coger la cajita de almuerzo.

-que no... y no... y quien te dijo que ser amigo significa comerte toda mi comida- dijo quitándola.

- a ino yo quiero... -shikamaru fue interumpido

- **_(MIRADA FRIA CON ENERGIA NEGRA) SI QUERES ALGO VEN Y PIDELO TU MISMO.-DIJO INO._**

**EN LA MESA...**

- ITADAKIMASU -todos

- oishii... -dijo ino al probar el pastel. (oishii significa delicioso)

-acaso eres una niña pequeña?-dijo shikamaru

- (mirada fija de ino)

- me retrcto... -dijo asustado.

- ammmmm...

-jo... sakura no te comes mi almuerzo... -dijo hinata

-oshii hinata-chan... -dijo sakura sorperendida.

-eh.. grasias he mejorado un poco... -dijo llevandoce en la boca una tortilla de huevo.

- encerio? déjame probar. -dijo gaara trarando de coger algo.

-no -dijo hinata goleando conlos palillos la mano de este.

-auch... eso dolio.. -dijo sobandoce la mano.

-ya se porque no hacemos un almuerzo especial- dijo tenten sonriente.

-especial?-dijeron todos.

-si todos llevaremos cajas de almuerzo y los compartiremos en ahí ariba en la azotea... eh.. te dicen? -dijo tenten sonriente.

-si parece una buena idea.. asi todos comeremos juntos... -dijo karin

-y que dices hina?-pregunto ino.

-eh... porque me preguntais a mi si quieres hacerlo haslo y no me oppongo. -dijo comiendoce una bola de arroz

-bueno... creo que se a vuelto costumbre ya desde pequeños preguntar tu opinión -dijo ino sonriendo

-es que ñiomi... ñiomi.. ñiomi... ustedes siempre me preguntavan y me hacían sentir ñiomi... ñiomi.. ñiomi...como si fuera la mayor ñiomi... ñiomi.. ñiomi... -(comiendo)

-si... antes paresias tan madura y seria, como una hermana mayor, siempre pendiente de nosotros y de que no nos pasara nada- dijo sakura nostálgica.

-¿en verdad era tan amable?-dijo el pelirojo asombrado.

-** QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO... -DIJO HINATA (MIRADA FIJA)**

**-**nada... - dijo desvando la mirada

-eso espero... - dijo sospechando

-entonces todos están de acuerdo? - dijo tenten

- ¡ hay! -todos

* * *

_**DESPUES DE CLASES... EN LA SALIDA...**_

-bueno yo me voy... -dijo ino sacando la moto.

-oye yo me voy contigo... -dijo shikamaru alsando una mano.

- esta bien solo por que estoy de buen humor... pero eso si sujetate bien, porque no pienso frenar hasta llegar al barrio. -dijo prendiendo el motor.

-vale vale pero _**NO ACELERES ¡TANTOOO...! ¡ ESPERA!** -_ no aranques antes de que me siente... - dijo casi gritando llendo hacia atrás...

-**_JAJAJA -¡POR ESO TE DIJE QUE TE SUJETARAS! -DIJO ACELERANDO._**

**-**bueno yo me voy con sasuke, ya que vive cerca de mi casa.. -dijo sakura sacando su moto rosada con sakuras blancas dibujadas.

-moshi... moshi... sakura-chan , sasuke- kun- dijeron todos.

-bueno kiba y yo nos vamos también -dijo naruto sacando un ferari naranja con negro.

-oygan karin tenten, si quieren las llevamos -dijo kiba

- si, arigato -dijeron subiendo.

-moshi moshi... -dijeron hinata y gaara despidiendose.

-bueno yo también me voy llendo... -dijo hinata poniendoce el casco.

-bueno... adiós... -dijo gaara empezando a caminar.

-oye... te llevo... claro si quieres -dijo dándole el casco al chico sonriendo.

-pero no sabes donde vivo... -dijo este (se ve linda cuando sonríe)

-entonces dime... -(subiendo)

- en... en los ejecutivos -dijo poniéndose el casco para que no notara su leve sonrojo.

-que considensia, allí es donde vivo.. -dijo sorprendida.

-encerio?

-si... bueno vamos... (arancando)

* * *

_**AL FRENTE DE LA CASA DE HINATA...**_

-aquí es donde vives? -dijo el pelirojo

-si aquí vivo con mi hermana pequeña hinabi... -dijo buscando la llave de la casa.

-y tus padres? -pregunto curioso.

-(se quedo paralisada y quieta al recordar su pasado)- y donde queda tu casa? -dijo con una sonrisa fingida que no paso desapersivida por el joven.

-(acaso algo paso con sus padres...) -bueno... yo... eto... -dijo recordando.

-no me digas que te olvidaste... -dijo hinata.

-es que... si no me acuedo muy bien... - dijo bajando la cabeza.

-(suspiro) que despistado eres... dime la dirección

-residencia bella luna mz/14 lot/04

-ya se donde es... te llevare ya que queda mas ariba por las escaleras...

-no te preocupes yo mismo me las areglo... -dijo indiferente.

-no.. si te dejo ir solo seguro te pierdes por ahí... espera me cambio y vamos... -dijo entrando a la casa

-bueno... (entro atrás de ella)

-ya llege... ( dijo hinata)

-hermana bienvenida... ( corriendo a abrazar a hinata)

-hola hinabi... que haces? y neji?... -dijo separándose de hinabi.

-nada... y neji dijo que no vendría hoy ya que tiene muchos deveres... yyy... quien es el? -dijo señalando a gaara.

-a el es un amigo se llama subaru no gaara, se acabo de mudar pero no recuerda muy bien donde queda su casa asi que lo acompañare... -dijo subiendo las escaleras. -oye gaara siéntate en la sala mintras tanto...

-si, con permiso... -( dijo entrando a la sala)

-( que chico mas serio, y aterrador... pero es guapo) -pensó hinabi.

-(gaara vio que la casa era limpia, y ordenada y había unas fotos, de una niña muy bonita)

-esa es hinata... cuando tenia 10 años -dijo hinabi sentandoce.

-era muy linda... y además tenia pelo corto-dijo viendo la foto.

-si antes usaba el pelo corto por nue... ( bajo la cabeza)

-por su.. que? -pregunto queriendo saber que seguia

-no.. no es nada olvídalo.. -dijo ignorandolo

- ya estoy lista, vámonos... -dijo vajando con una licra azul oscuro, una playera gris, una caqueta deportiva blanca abierta y unos tenis negros.

-(que guapa...) -si ... -dijo el pelirojo.

* * *

_**Después de salir de casa hinataguio a gaara a la cirreccion que le había dicho,pero el no mensiono ni una palabra por el camino, hasta que hinata escucho que de pronto comenzó a llorar silensiosamente cuando subían las escaleras.**_

**-¿**eh? porque lloras... -dijo confundida hinata.

-es que... estoy feliz de que mi primer amigo seas tu... -dijo este bajando la cabeza.

-tu primer amigo? -no me digas que jamas has tenido amigos... -dijo algo dudosa.

-pues no... ya que todos me temen y me miran como un fenómeno... y mi actitud ya... se a "perdido"...

-y solo por eso lloras... - coje... (dándole un pañuelo)

-no.. es que estoy muy feliz... -(limpiándose las lagrimas)

-(no lo entiendo... yo que siempre he sido fría y inmune a las emosiones,y no derame ni una sola lagrima después de lo que susedio,pro ahora... estaba apunto de quebrarme) no pude contenerme y... lo abraze y le dije que todo estará bien. como un niño pequeño.

-no te preocupes, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que hagas amigos y conoscas gente, apate de mi... (recordando a ino, sakura, shikamaru,naruto,y otros riendo hoy con el) -dijo abrazandolo calidamente

-si estas ahí... lo intentare -correspondiéndole al abrazo.

-me alegra escuchar eso... -(sonrisa)

-mi corazón esta latiendo fuertemente - dijo en el oído de ella

-¿eh? - se separo en menos de un segungo confundida.

-creo que me gustas- dijo directamente. con un brillo en los ojos

-¿eh? ¿t..te refieres en forma de amigo? - dijo retrocediendo un escalon.

-¡de manera sexual! - dijo casi gritando.

-¡ e..espera un segundo!- p.. probable mente es como un sentimiento impreso. -estas confundiendo tus propios sentimientos porque nunca has tenido amigos- dijo retrocediendo aun mas.

- ¿eh? asi que cuando tenga mas amigos ¿me creeras? - dijo acercándose mas a la chica.

-s.. supongo... - (pero que digo estoy mal, muy mal, tengo que cortar esta... sacada de sus sentimientos.)

-bien, pero mis sentimientos no cambiaran... **_SIEMPRE TE AMARE_ **... ( sonrisa)

-(¡pero que dice, si apenas nos conocemos...! pero de alguna manera... esas palabras movieron mi corazón frio y alejado, ese corazón que dejo de latir hace 2 años comenso hacerlo con solo oir esas palabras salir de sus labios)(¡¿A QUE HORA ME DEJE LLEVAR ?!) -(SONROJADA)

_**ERA UNA HERMOSA NOCHE DE PRIMAVERA CUANDO RESIBI MI PRIMERA DECLARASION DE AMOR DE MI VIDA,PERO NO LE DI MUCHA IMPORTANSIA YA QUE RESIBIA COMO ESAS VARIAS VECES PERO... NO SE PORQUE CON ESTA... ME SENTI POR PRIMERA VES... SORPRENDIDA,SIN PALABRAS, Y TOTALMENTE SONROJADA...**_

_**DESPUES DE ESO, ESNCONTRAMOS SU CASA, Y DESCUBRI QUE VIVE CON SUS DOS HERMANOS,TEMARI Y KANGURO, NOSE PORQUE PERO FUE EMOSIONANTE SABER AUNQUE SEA UN POCO DE EL, PORQUE NO LO SE, PERO ALGO DENTRO DE MI QUERE SABER MAS DE EL Y COOSERLO MAS Y MAS..**_

_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO..._

_¿PORQUE CUPIDO ME HACE ESTO,? YO NO QUIERO Y NO LO PEDI... ENAMORARME... SI EL AMOR ES SUFRIMIENTO Y DOLOR POR ESO... NO LO ACEPTARE._

_Y ADEMAS ¿QUE LE VI A EL?_

**_HOLA T-T SE QUE ESTA ENREDADO, LO SIENTO MUCHO A MIS LEYENTES, LOSE SE QUE VAN A MATAR... PERO TALVES NO LO HAGAN CON UN RESUMEN DE QUE TRATA LA HISTORIA... ;) _**

**_BUENO ESTA HISTORIA CUENTA SOBRE HINATA UNA CHICA QUE FUE HUMILLADA Y MALTRATADA POR SU FAMILIA PERO AL CUMPLIR 15 DESIDIO PONERLE UN FIN A SU INFIERNO, RENUNSIO A TODO, Y SE VOLVIO FRIA, SIN EMOSIONES,Y REBELDE EN SOSILIZASIN CON LA GENTE,PERO SOLO SUS AMIGOS DE LA INFANSIA INO, SAKURA Y SHIKAMARU SABEN LO QUE SE OCULTA ATRAS DE ESA MASCARA UA CHICA SENSIBLE, AMABLE, Y DULCE. AL CUMPLIR 16 ARMO UNA BANDA LLAMADA ANGEL'S FRIENDS CON SUS DOS NUEVAS AMIGAS KARIN Y TENTEN.Y AHORA QUE TIENE 17 SE A VUELTO MAS AROGANTE QUE NUNCA PERO TODO CAMBIA AL CONOSER A SUBARU NO GAARA UN CHICO DESCONSERTANTE,IN SOSIBELE,Y CON UN PROBLEMA DE SER INSOCIABLE NUNCA A TENIDO AMIGOS, Y AHORA A COJIDO A HINATA COMO SU PRIMERA AMIGA Y ESTA ACEPTA POR EL SIMPLE ECHO DE QUE PUEDE VER SU INTERIOR, ES INSEGURO,AMABLE, Y COMO UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO. PERO TAMBIEN ESTA CONSIENTE DE QUE ES UN COMPLETO PERVERTIDO. _**

**_QUE HARA HINATA,CON ESTE NUEVO AMIGO,QUE LA ESTA HACIENDO DESPERTAR A SU VERDADERO ENAMORARA? QUE PASARA EN EL PROX CAPITULO..._**

**_UF PERDON POR HACER EL CAPITULO ASI, ESQUE LO IVA A PONER AYER ERA UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE CORECTA CON TODO BIEN KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA T-T T-T SE ME BORRO TODO QUE RABIA Y DESEPSION QUEDE EN SHOCK Y NO QUERIA HABLAR CON NADIE, PERO DESPUES DE TANTO DESEPSION, Y RABIA Y ALGUNAS ALMUADAS VOLANDO Y RABIETAS DE GRITO... ESTOY BIEN ;) UFFF TRATE DE RECORDAR LO QUE ESCRIBI PERO O PUDE RECORDAR MUCHO YA QUE CUANDO ME DA LA INSPIRASION COMIENZO A ESCRIBIR COMO LOCA Y LO AGO COMO A SIEGAS PORQUE DEPUES NO RECUERDO NADA DE LO QUE ESCRIBO, SOY UN TOTAL MISTERIO HASTA PARA MI MISMA... -~- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE MAL..._**


End file.
